


Moving On

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: A different take at the end of snowbarry karaoke night in 1x12





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Let’s Run the Friendship and the video I made for it, too. Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xw6G6qC_RnE  
>  _Your body’s looking good tonight  
>  I’m thinking we should cross the line  
>  Let’s ruin the friendship_

Caitlin Snow most definitely hadn't expected this night to end this way.

The "date" Barry had asked her to was a surprise alone, so needless to say the position they ended up in should come as a shock to the both of them.

She so had not expected to find herself naked in bed underneath an equally naked Barry Allen who on top of it all was driving her crazy. Then again, she shouldn't be surprised that he would turn out to be a very attentive and gentle lover. He seemed to be ever since she'd met him as he'd been nothing but kind to people, even if a little awkward towards the opposite sex, and was always willing to help, risking his own life countless of times in the process. The last one was both what attracted her to him and told her to stay away at first. She'd already lost way too much when falling for a hero and she so did not want to do this again. Fate, yet, as it usually was, had other plans.

Not that she should expect anything to happen now once they actually had sex. She did hope, but she knew she shouldn't. She had learnt the hard way that her life never actually turned the way she wanted it to or even planned. This shouldn't be any exception to the rule. Besides, for all she knew Barry Allen was still hung up on Iris West.

God, this was probably the biggest mistake of her life, she then thought, suddenly very aware of the fact that if she hadn't been drinking, this might have not happened. Then again, she wasn't _that_ drunk. Barry couldn't get drunk and if she was rendered to a simpleton who couldn't decide what she wanted anymore, her judgment clouded by the alcohol consumed, she was sure he would never take advantage.

Oh, who was she kidding! She couldn't just tell him the next day that it was a drunken mistake and move on. They would both know she lied.

She quickly abandoned her thinking altogether since she couldn't even form a coherent thought anymore when under Barry's ministrations. They were moving in synch, his hand reaching up when she was holding on to the bed frame, taking it and interlacing their fingers together as he kept on moving inside her. The first time he accidently vibrated his entire body, she first got scared that he couldn't truly control his powers and would soon lose it. Then, once that didn't happen, thank God, she finally let go, losing herself completely within this man, thinking she wouldn't be able to hold for much longer herself since it felt so damn good and like anything she'd experienced before.

"Oh, Barry…" she kept on moaning his name over and over again, not able to help it and was relieved that he called her as well. At last that meant he _wanted_ to be here with _her_ , with _Cait_ and not with anyone else.

After the third time the accidental vibe happened, that was it for her as she was pushed over the edge and started coming so hard she could swear she lost her vision there for a moment and everything was just a white blur.

She didn't actually remember much after since she was already too tired and too spent in the best meaning of this word, so she simply drifted away, allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

Her first thought once she woke up was that she hoped she hadn't ruined their friendship. That _they_ hadn't. And then she wondered whether he was even still there, because despite his inability to get drunk, things might still look a little different for him in the morning. He might've bailed.

She should have given him enough credit, though, she knew that. She should have known he was Barry Allen, so he would never abandon her. And maybe that was even worse somehow.

Just then, when her eyes snapped open and her head started throbbing mildly – surely the effect the alcohol had had on her without consuming much of water – she realized there was, indeed, a living, breathing and a very warm body lying next to her. A body that suddenly moved closer and Barry put his hand around her, spooning her as her back was turned to him.

She stilled at the contact with his nakedness and he immediately picked up on that.

"Um… Cait?" he asked tentatively. "Is everything all right?"

"I…" She didn't really know how to say it.

First, she decided to turn around, actually hating that she lost the contact with his body, suddenly feeling very cold and very vulnerable, in need of his heat.

"Oh my God… Are you actually resenting me right now?" he asked in sudden panic as he moved away for her, sitting up on the bed.

"Barry, no… wait…"

"I'm sorry. I mean… I swear I could tell you weren't actually drunk last night. I mean after that first drink hit you on that stage, yes, but then you weren't drinking anymore and asked me to take you home and… and things just happened…"

"Barry, relax," she was finally able to cut in. "It's not that. I just… um… I'm worried that you…"

"That I what?" He still couldn't understand.

"That you… that _you_ might be the regretting what happened between us." There. Finally. It was said.

And he was speechless.

"Wh… Why would you say that?" he asked and it was her turn to be confused.

"Um… I don't know. Because of Iris?"

"Iris?" He seemed to be genuinely surprised. "Caitlin, I… I wouldn't do such a thing, especially to you out of all the girls. I thought you knew that. Last night… last night was amazing and maybe we did move a little too fast… that seems to be my problem out of recent…" if it was meant to be a joke, she didn't really feel like laughing at the moment, still trying to process what he just told her. "I guess what I'm trying to say here is that… that I like you, Cait. I really, really like you and I was so scared once I realized that I was over Iris and that I wanted to ask you out, that you might've already put me in the friend zone… but… but I would never regret it. I _loved_ what happened and I hope you feel the same."

"Feel the…" She truly must've heard him wrong, she thought. Because there was no way he just said what he said.

"Are you ok? Need some water? Aspirin? Did I really miscalculate and you did drink too much and wasn't up to making a good decision… Oh, God, this so isn't the way I hoped this would go…" He got very nervous again and raised his hands to put it on his already messy morning hair, in the same time exposing the abs his powers formed on his abdomen. And that caught Caitlin's attention, causing her to feel hot all over again.

"No, Barry, you didn't miscalculate," she assured him then, feeling elated as happiness suddenly overcame her once it all sunk in. "In fact, I would like you to stop talking."

"Why?"

"That's why." She moved forward, capturing his face into her hands and kissing him. "Let's start again," she said before placing another kiss on his lips, "good morning."

"Good morning," he responded, kissing her back. "Wait… does this mean…?"

"Yes, you doofus," she finally managed to make it clear, "let's give this a shot."

"You like me," he said as though he still wasn't convinced. "You really like me." "Seriously, couldn't you tell last night? Now shut up and kiss me some more." She still found it hard to believe, she thought when the kissing escalated pretty quickly and he found himself on her again, working her up into arousal. She couldn't believe this was actually how this night would end. Out of all the possible scenarios, Caitlin hadn't thought of this one and then she decided she needed to stop selling herself so short. She did deserve this. She did deserve happiness after everything she'd been through and he did, too.

Maybe this was the beginning of the rest of her life, the beginning of her finally embracing happiness and moving on. Maybe it was for the both of them.

Something told her they needed it and badly.

"So, brunch later?" he asked before sliding home inside of her.

"Definitely," she agreed with a smile, searching for his lips again and running her hands down his back.


End file.
